


The Cheerio and the School Girl

by stuckyspetertony



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe- Daltons an all girl school, Britt singing a ballad, Brittana as season 2 Klaine, Brittany can sing a ballad better than Rachel ; Santana’s words not mine, Brittany standing up for Santana even though she’s on the opposing team, F/F, Santana fell in love with Brittany the moment she saw her, Spying, awesome Brittany, cheerio Santana, dalton Brittany, i want Brittany S Pierce to sing a slow song, one shot - completed, screw all girl school Daltons a lesbian school, the Warblers aren’t dumb, trying to steal a set list but failing, warbler Brittany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: what if Brittany’s the charming school girl and Santana is the girl that heads over to Dalton Academy to try and steal their set list?let’s be honest, just like Kurt, she’s gonna be too lovestruck to succeed.oh, also she’s gonna need Brittany’s help out of this sticky situation she got herself into.





	The Cheerio and the School Girl

Santana was going to strangle Rachel Berry.

Or find a way to get a solo at Nationals.

Whichever she could accomplish quicker she was going to do.

Because Santana _knew_ coming here was a bad idea but to shut _Rachel Berry_ up, she went.

Next time she was just going to ignore the annoying hobbit and call it a day.

But low and behold as she sat here in the principals office of Dalton Academy School for the Girls, she wished she thought of that _before_ coming here.

"I don't understand what I'm doing here. I don't even go to this school!" Santana exclaimed, sitting upright in her seat, fingers squeezing the armrest so she didn't slap anyone.

"That's _exactly_ why you're here, young lady. You were snooping around in things that weren't yours!" Dean Mackenzie chastised as she looked around in her cabinets for a pen.

"No, no. You don't understand, I wasn't _snooping_. I was looking for a map because your sucky secretary forgot to give one to me."

"So you looked in our _choir_ room?"

Oh.

She had a point there.

"I. . . well." she sighed and just slouched back in her seat, arms crossed and legs on top of one another. "Whatever. But I _wasn't_ snooping."

Who was she kidding, she was totally snooping.

The plan was to get a tour of Dalton, pretending to be interested in transferring and emphasize the fact that she wanted to become a warbler, (the singing group, not the actual bird) and when they brought her to the choir room, she take pictures of their set list then get out of there.

The plan was going beautifully, until she got caught.

"Then what do you call whatever it is you were doing, if it wasn't snooping?" the older lady asked, raising an annoyingly perfect eyebrow as she wrote something down.

"What are you writing down?" Santana asked worriedly, ignoring the question.

"Well you were taking pictures of our set list so I'm assuming you're from another choir. I just need your name and that'll tell me what your groups name is and I can have a _lovely_ chat with your director."

The dark haired girl froze. Mr. Schue wouldn't be happy about that. "If you think I'm going to be dumb enough to give you my name, you're wrong."

Before the dean could say anything, the two heard pounding footsteps down the hall and two seconds later a tall blonde girl was standing in the doorway, panting.

"Not a spy. . . I told her- to, hold on let me catch my breath." the girl said as she leaned against the door, closing her eyes and dropped her backpack that was dangling on her arm.

Santana was staring at the girl, absolutely _mesmerized_ by her. She had gorgeous, long blonde hair that was curled slightly and to one side, her cheeks flushed slightly red from the running and when her eyes fluttered open, they were a gorgeous shade of blue.

"Brittany, what's going on?" Dean Mackenzie asked, standing up to stand next to her.

The girl cleared her throat as she got out a medal water bottle, decorated with quite a variety of stickers, from her bag . "She wasn't snooping," Brittany took a sip of water, then swallowed, "She's my friend. I asked her to take a picture of the set list for me since I forgot."

Both the Headmaster and Santana both looked at the girl weirdly, well Santana more grateful, but still weirdly. "Yeah." Santana agreed lamely, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Uh-huh, and why didn't you just tell me this before?" the older lady asked the dark haired girl, sitting back in her chair; paper in front of her forgotten.

"I didn't want to make it seem like Brittany was a bad leader," Santana lied smoothly, sending the blonde a small smile. "She's an amazing one and little setbacks happen."

Dean Mackenzie looked between the two girls and sighed. "Alright, fine. But if this happens again I'm speaking to the council, now go before I change my mind." she shooed them out.

Thanking her, the two got out of there and walked down the spotless hallways, their shoes clicking against the floor.

"So. . . you tried to steal our setlist."

It wasn't a question.

Santana met the girls eyes and expected to see anger but instead saw, amusement?

"I mean, I didn't- I wasn't _planning_\- oh what the hell. Yes. I came here to take a picture of your precious setlist to take back to my choir. There, happy that I confessed? You can arrest me now." the girl bit sarcastically as she help up her arms together like one would do for a cop.

Brittany just looked at her and laughed.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Santana brought her arms down and watched the taller girl laugh. Mind you, it was a very pretty laugh so she didn't mind, but she just didn't understand why she was doing it.

"Oh," Brittany sniffled as she wiped her eyes that had started to fill with tears. "That was funny. I can't believe you didn't get away, you were so close."

Wait, what?

"Huh?" Santana asked, utterly confused.

"There's cameras in the choir room," the blue eyed girl explained as they took a seat on a nearby bench. "And all the Warblers, including myself, were watching you. Hell, we even made bets on if you were going to get caught. And when you did, I couldn't just let you suffer, hence how I saved your ass back there."

Santana blinked a couple of times before backtracking a bit, "And I'm very grateful for that, so thank you. But, you just didn't care if I stole it or not? If it weren't for that Dean I would have all your songs on my phone."

Brittany snorted. "Do you really think we're that dumb? Who would leave their set list right out in the open for everyone to see? No, that was a fake set list that we came up with for situations just like this one. Only the members know about it. The _real_ set list is somewhere extra private."

The Latina was impressed. She may need to tell Mr. Schue about this, considering he gave their set list to the groups mortal enemy and ended up getting it stolen the day of competition.

Santana nodded and stood up. "Well, since I didn't get what I came here for and kinda overstated my welcome, I should get going. Exits that way right?" she asked, pointing to the right.

The blonde nodded but held up a hand. "Wait, don't I at least get to know the name of the girl who almost stole my fake set list?"

Now it was Santana's turn to chuckle. "My name's Santana."

"Well, _Santana_, why don't you stick around a bit to see something at least a bit close to what you came here for?"

That earned a raised eyebrow. "Meaning what?"

"You'll see." the blonde winked as she took Santana's hand and led her down the hallway.

. . . 

The Dalton Academy choir room was _huge_.

Well, at least compared to the McKinley one.

She took in her surroundings as Brittany stopped her right in the threshold where she could see about a couple dozen other girls in matching fuchsia blazer shirts and plaid skirts gathered in the room, all talking amongst themselves; others she noticed were sitting on one another's laps or holding hands.

"What are we doing here?" Santana asked as Brittany put her bag to the side and adjusted her own blazer.

"Watching me perform," the girl stated as if it were obvious. "You wanted to see a song from our set list? Well this may help a bit." she winked once again before going to the middle of the room and slow music started playing.

About a handful of the girls from the couple dozen joined her in the center and started oooh'ing now that Brittany was singing.

_The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart_

_Beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Santana loved this song. She had a weakness for love songs (call them her guilty pleasure), and Brittany was singing it beautifully.

The next verse the rest of the girls harmonized with their leader.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The shorter girl was starting to feel out of place now that some of the girls that weren't singing were now slow dancing with each other, heads on one another's shoulders.

She figured she could appreciate a school that didn't care about your sexuality, smiling at all of them (not in a creepy way). But only one person caught her attention.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

The girl that was singing.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Too busy looking around at other people, she didn't notice that the girl she just met today had her gaze set up in her the entire time so when she looked at her, they met eyes and Santana about melted into the floor.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Ohh_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Oh how Rachel Berry would have a fit if she knew that the lead singer of their competition was singing a love song and could do it better than her.

That was one of the reasons why Santana hadn't left yet.

That and the girl was drop dead talented and beautiful.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the song ended, the room irrupted in a round of applause as the two girls gaze broke when Brittany grinned at the room and bowed along with the other performers.

Santana was about to leave along with the others that were starting to pack up when Brittany caught up to her. "So, how'd you like it? Scared yet?" she joked.

"Definitely scared," Santana laughed. "That was awesome, Brit. You're all so talented, especially you." she complimented, letting the nickname just roll of her tongue.

She could see a red blush crawling up the other girls lighter skin as she ducked her head. "Thanks." she said shyly which made Santana squeal on the inside.

"Well now I should really be going," Santana started as she looked at the room that was now half empty, "My groups going to think that I was abducted or something."

"Do you think they would mind if I abducted you for a bit longer? Just to get some coffee?" Brittany asked, stealthily wrapping one of her arms around Santana's.

Grinning like an idiot she shrugged. "I'm sure they won't."

"Good." Brittany grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> Brittanaaaaa , my loves. they’re just so freaking cute, i can’t. 
> 
> i personally would’ve love to see ‘A Thousand Years’ as a song for any of the other couples but especially Brittana cuz Heathers voice is, mmMmm. 
> 
> i’ve thought about this prompt over and over again till i finally wrote it, what’d ya think of it? 
> 
> make sure to leave your thoughts in the comments and like always , thanks for reading!! ❤️


End file.
